Return to me
by Love Inc
Summary: What do you do when the very thing that keeps your world together vanishes without a trace? MickBeth - - - Complete!
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Moonlight, or any of the related characters...but I wish I did

**Return to me: **A Moonlight fanfic by **Love** **Inc.** _italics_ character's thoughts

Everyone has something precious to them, something that to them, in times of confusion, is the only thing that makes sense. Whether it is a treasured item you keep close to your heart, a gift from your lover, a birthday present from your parents, or for some, one extraordinary person. Everybody's is different, no two are alike, but one thing they all have in common, is that they are all irreplaceable. But what do you do when the very thing that keeps your world together, unexpectedly disappears?

Mick lay in his freezer, relaxing after a long night's work. He felt tired lately; the new case he was investigating with Beth was beginning to make him loose his sanity.

"Damn case" he muttered angrily to himself.

_People disappearing with no trace, one minute you see them the next you don't, no witnesses, no evidence. This guy is good, but no one can commit a perfect crime, there has to be something, tire tracks, cigarette butts, spilt blood, cloth fibers, hair, footprints, signs of a struggle, something has to be out there. One just needs to know where to look..._

* * *

Beth woke to the loud buzzing of her alarm, waited for her eyes to regulate to the bright sunlight streaming through her bedroom windows and lifted herself from her bed. She decided she would wash her bed today, after all she had spilled some coffee on one of the sheets yesterday morning, and she stripped it of its sheets and headed downstairs. Yawning, as she passed the kitchen, Beth decided she needed some help waking up; after all, she would need a lot of energy if she and Mick were ever going to solve the case. She reached the coffee machine and set it on "Strong black, single serve" the machine shook slightly as it worked on her request, Beth proceeded towards the laundry. 

She tossed the sheets into the washing machine and added a scoop of her favorite lavender-scented washing powder and placed it back on the shelf, shut the washing machine door and turned back towards the kitchen. A sound, similar to footsteps caused her head to whip around, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting a hard surface; the box of washing powder had fallen to the ground.

_I could have sworn I didn't bump into anything. Hmm, must be my imagination, I really do need that coffee._

Beth walked back to the fallen box, picked it up and placed it inside a cupboard, making a mental note of where she had put it for next time. Beth then turned on her heel and was walking toward the kitchen when something covered her mouth and bound her hands behind her back in one sudden movement.

"Scream and you die," ordered a deep voice from behind.

Beth's heart pounded loudly in her chest, she started to shake uncontrollably, her knees buckled under her from panic and the last thing she remembered was desperately screaming Mick's name before the darkness engulfed her.

The coffee machine beeped impatiently in the kitchen, the coffee gone cold.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Part II

**Part II **

**2 hours later…**

Loud banging erupted from downstairs, violently echoing throughout Mick's apartment. Forcing his eyes open, he pushed off the door to his freezer and lifted himself out. He slipped on his clothes and ran downstairs. The security camera indicated that it was Josh, Beth's boyfriend of one year, a man Mick had immediately taken a disliking to.

_What does he want?_

Mick unlocked the weighty front door to reveal a very distressed Josh staring at him. His hair was disheveled; a lopsided tie and his bloodshot eyes were accompanied by red edges. His right hand was still raised in a knocking position. Josh immediately composed himself, readjusting his tie, smoothing out his hair.

"She's disappeared." He simply stated, "Beth, she's gone missing"

Mick's eyes narrowed in realization, his hands clenched into fists, muscles bulging, he always lost his cool when it came to Beth. He had to compose himself as much as he could before he was able to speak.

"When did you find out that she disappeared?" Mick asked.

"I called her this morning and no one answered, then I called Buzz Wire, but they said she hadn't come in yet and-" Josh was cut off by the ring of his cell phone.

"Excuse me", he said. Josh flipped his cell phone open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"If you ever want to see your girlfriend again, pay a visit to number ten". Said a deep emotionless voice, then the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Mick asked impatiently, as he leaned against a wall.

"I have no idea, but I think it was the person who kidnapped Beth. It sounded like a man, a really deep voice," answered Josh, lost in thought.

"What did he say?" asked Mick, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"He said that if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, pay a visit to number ten. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Mick scribbled down the words and held them up so he could re-read them.

_If you ever want to see your girlfriend again, pay a visit to number ten. Number ten what…_

"Beth's apartment" said Mick, understanding the meaning behind the riddle. "He wants us to go to Beth's apartment"

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" asked Josh, his eyes now wide with realization as he opened the front door.

"I think that you should go to the office and see if you can track down the number, find out if anybody else has gone missing lately, call me and let me know what you find" Mick said in a tone that left no room for argument. Josh was left standing speechless in the corridor, watching as the last glimpse of Mick's coat disappeared through a door.

Minutes later, Mick arrived at Beth's apartment; he picked the lock and cautiously stepped inside. Mick searched the entire apartment but found nothing.

_A perfect crime scene, of course he wouldn't leave anything behind, he could have walked in straight through the front door- what's that._

Mick had walked into the living room, a flash; something reflecting off a smooth surface caught his eye. He walked to where it had come from. He closed the front door; a note was pinned to the back of the door, held in place by a knife. Words sprawled across the page, scribbled as though in a hurry, excess ink dripped down the page, morphing various letters together.

**A wise old** owl lived in an oak  
the more he saw the** less he **spoke  
the less he spoke the more he heard.  
Why can't **we all be like that** wise old bird?

**Do not** tell a soul that your know **of my appearance,**

For I **shall be aware** of any interference,

Simply do what I say, and **swear that you** will obey

And the path will be clear, but be warned; any hesitation could lead to **devastation.**

**A building stands alone**, surrounded by a home

As time flies, people** say their goodbyes,**

Three people at the end of a gun,

If **you intend to save** each one,

Let's just say you **better run,**

For **the timer** has already begun.


	3. Part III

**Part III**

"Mick"…

_I can hear her, it's like she's calling me_

"Mick"…

_Her voice is so sweet, like an angel's_

"Mick!"

Mick's eyes snapped open, his pupils adjusting to the darkness around him.

_Where am I?_

"With me Mick" a voice he knew so well answered his unspoken thoughts from the darkness.

Light streamed in from a tiny barred window, illuminating a figure that sat on the floor. Mick felt relief wash over him like ice cold water. He had found her. Hazel orbs gazed up at him, her beautiful face; half shrouded in darkness, a crystal tear found its way down her cheek.

"Help me Mick, I'm scared" she pleaded, an outstretched hand reaching out to him. Mick stepped forward, reaching for her, in an attempt to embrace her shaking body in his arms, a comforting gesture she had once given to him. His arms enclosed around nothing but air. He glanced down, a pool of crimson liquid glittered in the moonlight.

Sweat poured down Mick's temples as he awoke from his nightmare, his hands were shaking, and an image of his beloved Beth lodged in his mind. Memories flashed before his eyes;

_Beth looking up at him, a smile spread wide across her perfect features. Her eyes, deep pools of rich emerald engulfed his own. When she looked into his eyes like that, he could never seem to look away._

_Him holding her tightly in an embrace that seemed to last forever, he felt so safe in her arms, even though she was the fragile one, he felt reassured, like as long as she was there in his arms, no one could ever break them apart_

_Her hand brushing his as they both reached for the same paper. Her skin was so soft and smooth against his. It always sent shivers down his spine when she touched him._

_A crimson pool of blood, reflecting the light of the moon._

Mick shook his head violently from side to side, in a desperate hope to clear his mind. He got out of his freezer, pulled his clothes on glanced at the digital clock that was positioned on a low, polished oak bedside table beside his freezer, three o'clock the miniature screen indicated as the ruby digits flashed across the miniature screen. He found his way to the light switch, flicked it on and took out the kidnapper's note. Deciding he was hungry, he walked downstairs, never taking his eyes off the piece of paper.

After pouring himself a glass of his favorite A+ blood, he took a long drink. The thick liquid, a deep scarlet revitalizing him as it cascaded down his throat. He read the note for the thousandth time in the past thirty-six hours. So far all he had found out from an analysis of the kidnapper's writing was that he was a man, judging by his rough strokes, definitely in his late thirties or early forties. He was a smart man, who did not like to be messed around with, and no doubt, he enjoyed being in control, fearless and scheming.

_A perfect example of a kidnapper, leaving clues in riddles, no evidence, nothing vital._

His eyes scanned the page once more.

_A wise old owl lived in an oak  
the more he saw the less he spoke  
the less he spoke the more he heard.  
Why can't we all be like that wise old bird?_

_I suppose that means he's telling me to be quiet about this, not tell anyone, makes sense, why would he want this public?_

_A building stands alone, that could mean anything, surrounded by a home? What's he talking about, this guy must be a runaway_ _from the mental institute._

Mick shook his head again; he switched the TV on and sat down, tossing the note on the seat next to him. He flipped through the channels impatiently, until he stopped on one, a documentary, a man was walking up a giant spiral of stairs. Circular walls were all around him, the man glanced up, and his half moon glasses reflected the sunlight that streamed in through a small window. Finally the man reached the top of the flight of stairs, a huge glass wall looked out onto an ocean, crystal water splashing against deadly rocks that broke the surface. A huge structure towered over the man, a beam of light shot from it, directed far out into the distant waters, illuminating the dark abyss.

Realization struck Mick like a slap in the face, _**the lighthouse**_. He grabbed his coat off the rack and shut the door behind him. His mind locked on his new destination.


	4. Part IV

**Thankyou so much to all my reviewers, I'm glad you guys like it. Just a warning, this chapter might be a bit descriptive if you know what I mean, but the next chapter won't be so graphic. On with the story and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

****Part IV**

He moved unnoticed through the city, people turned their heads, but only felt a sudden rush of air. His chocolate brown hair whipped around by the wind, his blue eyes wide open. His long black coat trailed behind him, unable to keep up with his ever- increasing speed. Everything was a blur to Mick, the bright streetlights signaling to pedestrians that it was okay to cross the busy roads. The illuminated buildings, each one unique, all looked the same to him. Even the spectacular fountains, ever-changing in color, like a kaleidoscope held no interest for Mick. All he could think about was Beth.

_Maybe I'm too late, but on the other hand he might just be some old loony with nothing better to do, and surely he can't be serious about this lighthouse thing, why would he need more hostages? Maybe this is all a charade; maybe he just likes mind games. Whatever his motive, he needs some desperate help._

In a matter of minutes, Mick found himself standing in a vast plain. A thin, almost invisible line of golden sand separated dry land from deep waters.

_A building stands alone; **surrounded by a home… **he meant the ocean_

A silver beam of light flashed once, making his way clear. Mick carefully crossed the barren plain and entered the lighthouse. Thousands of stairs greeted him, almost mocking him, but Mick had no patience, none at all to waste trudging up countless flights of stairs. He walked to the center of the stairs, and crouched down low, like a big cat, about to pounce on its next meal. Then in one quick, sudden movement, he released a sudden outburst of energy and landed skillfully on the marble floor next to the last step. He looked around cautiously, his eyes scanning for danger, searching for Beth. He was greeted with an image that would forever remain in his mind.

Three women hung upside down, strapped to each other, a large pool of blood reflected the occasional flicker of a nearby ceiling light. Their mouths were covered with a cloth, once white, now stained a deep crimson; their eyes were open, blue, green and golden brown orbs, once so full of life stared at Mick. Their hands were tied together with a thick leather strap; Mick took a few steps forward. A rather complex mechanism was perched on a low shelf, wires flung out from every direction somehow finding their way to their proper station. Mick's hands once again clenched into fists, his fingernails digging deep into his skin when he realized it was a torturing device. Mick took a deep breath, letting his vampire abilities take over.

**The hostages were tied to a rotating pole; the pole was programmed to turn clockwise ninety degrees every thirteen minutes. A computer hidden under the shelf automatically shot a serrated blade at each ninety-degree angle every thirteen minutes. Positioned at every ninety-degree angle there was a hostage.**

_Too late. He was serious, how could he do that? And to three innocent women! What's in this for him, torturing psycho._

On the far eastern wall, pinned to the wall with a serrated blade identical to the ones now embedded in the three women, was a note. A small pouch hung from the handle of the blade, Mick pulled it down and opened it, his eyes caught a glimpse of something golden, a light honey color…a lock of Beth's hair. He retrieved the note, written in the same rough handwriting and read the message:

Too late have you come,

Have you seen what I have done?

If you intend to play the hero,

Next time you better solve my riddle before the clock strikes zero,

Quick thinking will be your friend,

So see if you can make it till the very end

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall;  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the King's horses, And all the King's men  
couldn't put Humpty together again


	5. Part V

**Part V**

_…Sat on a wall, a wall, a wall…what wall? A high wall, something tall…what's the tallest building around here? Or maybe not a building, maybe something else…_

_All the kings men couldn't put him together again…can't be broken, shattered maybe…an explosion. Great so something's going to blow up, but where did he put the bomb?_

Mick ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair in frustration. A lock of Beth's hair clutched tightly in his hand, the note stuffed away in his pocket. The city was a clouded place at night, bustling crowds spilling out of department stores, like lava erupting from a long dormant volcano. Stalls were placed along the roads, their shopkeepers shouting to by passers to try their products. Flagpoles stood high, the light breeze gently flapping their colourful flags about. The flags were covered in bright colours, greens, oranges and reds, bold black writing indicated that there was some sort of parade going on in the inner city, a celebration, everyone was invited to attend.

_The bridge, he put a bomb under the bridge, he's going to blow up the bridge. All those people in the parade, celebrating…I can't let that happen._

Mick slowed to a halt, turned on his heel and headed the in the opposite direction, and within minutes he arrived at his destination. Hundreds, possibly thousands of people, all dressed in elaborate costumes were engaged in some kind of dance, each masked person moved with tremendous grace and skill. Mick let his eyes scan for a glimpse of anything that resembled a bomb, but found nothing. He decided to follow his theory and look under the bridge.

Mick walked briskly to an area of the bridge that wasn't in use due to a streetlamp that failed to illuminate its designated area. Darkness, the perfect disguise. Mick climbed over the railing and slid unnoticed under the bridge, holding onto the steel frame for support, he let his vampire senses show him the way.

**Behind the far left pillar, to the right. Thirteen minutes until the bomb is set to explode, he mixed the wires; DO NOT cut the red wire, cut the striped yellow and black one, located on the underside of the bomb.**

_Just great, thirteen minutes for me to get all the way over there, and he mixed the wires…just my luck._

Mick carefully managed his way across the underside of the bridge, he reached the correct pillar when he had to stop to rest, he pulled out a blood bag from his coat pocket and drained it in a few mouthfuls, he dropped the bag into the rough waters swirling about below him.

**Six minutes left**

Mick reached out to grab a section of the steel frame to use as support, when a sudden loud bang caused him to miss and loose his grip on the metal bars he was holding onto. Mick tumbled down into the dark waters below him, he braced himself, holding his breath and tightly closing his eyes.

_Why aren't I wet, why can I still breathe? Why does my back hurt?_

Mick's eyes snapped open, he hadn't fallen into the water, and he had instead landed upon a large barge that was slowly drifting towards the port, about a kilometre away.

_And that wasn't the bomb going off, it was a damn firework being launched. _

He looked up and saw something metallic reflect the light of a nearby lit up safety buoy. An idea popping into his head, he looked around before jumping straight up, his hands locking onto a metal block. An intricate device was emitting a low beeping noise; a small screen read 1:28 in bright red letters. Wires criss-crossed in every direction. Mick stirred the wires in hope of gaining a glimpse of the one he was looking for.

**Under the bomb, under the bomb.**

Mick reached out his hand, felt around for a few seconds before his grip closed on a tiny wire. He briefly glanced at the red digits, they read 0:32. Beads of sweat formed on Micks forehead, and wiping them off with his sleeve, he peered under the bomb, his eyes turned bright blue, the wire he held was orange. He looked around frantically searching for the correct wire, a smile playing on his lips when he found the right one. He pulled a small pair if scissors out of his trouser pocket and, taking in a deep breath, cut the wire neatly in two.

…_This better work._


	6. Part VI

**Thankyou once again to all my lovely reviewers, I love you guys. Now on with "Return to me"**

P.S I'll be dropping some clues through till the end of the story as to who kidnapped Beth, so in your reviews feel free to have a guess who it is!

**Part VI**

The bright red figures froze on 0:06, Mick had succeeded in disarming the bomb.

Mick pulled the bomb off from where it had been attactched and threw it into the murky waters that flowed under the bridge. Snatching what he no doubt thought was another note from under the metal bar; he climbed back onto the bridge. Mick started walking, unfolding the piece of paper as he went. He held the note up to the light of a nearby streetlamp and began reading the same familiar characters. Mick frowned, suddenly feeling annoyed.

_Another riddle, fantastic, just got to love them. This guy must make so much sense in person._

And so you have made it thus far,

You have succeeded in disabling my bomb,

But you were unable to save the lives of three lovely young women who are unfortunately now gone,

I will give you six hours to prepare yourself for what is to come,

So tick tick tock Mick, it's a quarter to five,

You better be well rested if you intend to keep her alive.

Time goes by at a snail's pace Mr St. John for those who wait,

So as you may notice there is no time to vacillate.

In six hours time you will receive an email from me,

So you better keep up the charade of the hero you pretend to be.

Beth sat cross-legged in a dark room, heavy humid air circled above her head, her hands bound behind her back. A small plate of bread and butter was handed to her through a small rectangular slot that was positioned next to the heavily bolted door. She struggled for breath and, summoning all of her strength, she opened her eyes. Her pupils enlarged dramatically in a desperate attempt to be able to see where she was, the last thing she remembered was a sharp, sudden pain to the back of her head and then everything went black.

_Where am I? Why am I here…someone please help me…_

Beth stood up and walked towards the tiny window, silver beams of light streamed in through the small opening. Cool breeze blew her golden hair off her shoulders, sending a deep shiver tingle down her spine. Beth stood on her tiptoes and peered out into the darkness, it seemed like a whole new world came to life after the sun went down. She wondered if Mick found life in the daylight as strange and foreign as she found the nighttime. Crickets chirped loudly from somewhere in the darkness, dogs howled and owls cooed, Beth had never noticed before, but she found these sounds strangely relaxing. Beth took a deep breath and let herself slowly slide down into a sitting position, bells rang somewhere overhead and soon found herself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

…_Help me Mick, please help me._

Mick sat at his desk examining the collection of notes Beth's kidnapper had so kindly left him. So far, he had been lead to Beth's apartment, to then be led to the lighthouse only to be lead to the bridge, and then he was told to go and rest.

_Why the hell would he want me to go have a rest? What's it matter to him anyway, all that should matter to him is how many more people he's going to kill, where he's going to lead me to next…_

Mick shivered.

…_And how he's going to torture Beth. _

His eyes turned to ice, his hands clenched into fists and his fangs elongated to the point where they were digging deep into his bottom lip. Warm blood spilled from the tiny incisions, flowing down his chin, until he was snapped out of his daze when he noticed the scarlet liquid about to stain his shirt and grabbed a tissue to stop the bleeding. Mick found himself deep in thought, cursing whomever kidnapped Beth, treasured moments that they spent together played in his mind like the replay of an old film.

_When I get my hands on him I'm going to rip his face out!_

Deciding to check his emails, Mick turned his computer on, who knows; maybe Josh had found something new. The email icon flashed, a small message appearing on the bottom right hand corner of the screen in small characters, a small image of an envelope appearing in the taskbar.

**One new message**

Mick hesitantly moved the mouse over to the flashing icon and highlighted it. Mick sat back in his chair, took a deep breath and hit enter. A window materialized on the screen. Mick followed the usual prompts, and he soon found himself staring wide-eyed at the screen. An image of his beloved Beth met his eyes. Her magnificent green orbs glistened like emeralds. Her golden locks framed her beautiful face, her delicate features arranged in a sweet smile, a smile that he had grown to love ever so much. Mick, with some difficulty, managed to tear his eyes away from her beautiful image and scrolled down. A message was written in small, black letters:

"Good evening Mr St John."

Mick almost crushed the keyboard. Deciding that maybe he could get some insight into who he was, started to type his reply.

"Who are you?

"That is of no importance Mick, you may call me anything you wish"

"You mean like bastard?"

"You are a funny man, Mick St. John, I like a man with a sense of humour."

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons, which are none of your business Mr St. John"

"Well then, why does it involve the deaths of innocent people?"

"If you are talking about the little incident over at the lighthouse, that was your own fault, Mr St. John, for not solving my riddle in time"

"You shot a serrated blade through three women!"

"That is why you should have listened to me, do you believe me now when I said I was serious? If you do not prepare yourself for everything, how can you save anything…or better yet, anyone?"

"Why do you leave riddle like a coward? Come out of your hiding spot and fight me! Why did you kidnap Beth?"

Mick's computer emitted a sharp, high-pitched beep, before the screen went blank. Mick felt anger bubble up inside him like boiling water; he switched the computer back on again, resisting the urge to destroy the damn thing in the process. The welcome screen illuminated the previously blank screen, the envelope icon flashing once again. Mick opened the message. One word, written in small black letters was all he could find, he scrolled up and then down, searching for anything else, his eyes finally resting on the one small word that humanity can't ever seem to get enough of.

**Revenge**


	7. Part VII

**Part VII**

_What do you do when the one thing that holds your world together vanishes without a trace?_

_What can I do, it's not like I can call anyone, and simply ask him or her for help. Lets just hope Josh found something on this guy._

Mick picked up his phone and dialled Josh's cell phone number.

"Josh Lindsey speaking"

"Hey, it's me, Mick"

"Oh hello Mick how's the case going? Anything on Beth?" asked Josh casually.

_If you truly loved someone, so much that they were your whole world, you would only naturally be worried sick if they had somehow gone missing or were in danger. So, why doesn't he sound as worried as he has been in previous instances when Beth's life was in danger?_

"Mick?"

"Mick, you still there?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, Yes I am still here. No, nothing new on Beth, but the guy who took her has been leaving me riddles after riddles, and he's sending me on a wild goose chase."

"Really? Whoa well you better keep an eye out for him or you might only make him want to hurt Beth more"

"Wait, did you say more? Has he already hurt her? How do you know?"

"I'm sorry Mick but I have to go, good luck"

_Maybe it's just my imagination, I suppose he just assumes he's already hurt her, there's no need to be suspicious, wouldn't be surprised if that bastard already has._

The line went dead. Mick closed his cell phone and put it back on his desk. Pacing around his apartment, he decided he would go check out Beth's apartment; maybe there are some clues there that might help him figure out who this guy is.

Mick stood in front of Beth's apartment. Josh had obviously brought his "crew" there in search of clues, evidence. Mick's phone rang, the tag indicated that the caller was Josef; Mick automatically answered the ringing phone.

"Josef"

"Ah Mick, how good to hear from you again, I'm just so glad you called me."

"I've been rather busy lately, Josef. Are you calling for a reason or out of boredom?"

"Oh don't worry about me, old friend, I'm not even slightly bored, just finished having dinner actually, Michelle says hi"

"Listen to me carefully Josef, someone kidnapped Beth three days ago-"

"And you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"He told me not to, but I don't think he can hear me now anyway, wherever he is"

"Where are you?"

"Outside Beth's apartment, I was just about to go in and see if I could uncover anything that could help me figure out who this guy is…but then you called"

"Oh, I see, wait there, I'll be there in a flash"

Josef hung up. Mick closed the phone and slid it in his pocket.

"Good evening" said a voice. Mick turned around to face a security guard. His dark eyes sending daggers in Mick's general direction. In one hand he held a torch, which he pointed at Mick's face, causing Mick to instinctively flinch, his arms raised to shield his eyes.

"Evening officer" Mick answered politely.

"What business have you here. Do you realise how close you almost came to getting shot"

_Do you have any idea how close you came to getting your face ripped out?_

"I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, officer, but we're here to inspect the scene of the crime. I believe General Montgomery send his regards." Came the voice of Josef. He stood half hidden in the darkness, half illuminated by the light of the moon, from a nearby window. His hands were in his pockets; he wore a black suit with a red shirt visible underneath.

"Oh, I see, well in that case gentlemen…" the security guard took a few steps forward and unlocked the door "In you go" and with that he walked back down the corridor, mumbling incoherently about …"and more active crime response and prevention. Preventive police almost always make up the bulk of a police service's personnel."

Mick and Josef exchanged a brief grin and walked into the dark apartment.

"I take it you knew him?"

"Recognised him actually, he always was so incredibly gullible but I did meet General Mongomery, very nice man actually, and so is his daughter…. so, what are we looking for anyway?"

Mick breifly told Josef what had happened in the past few days, including the riddles, emails and his recent conversation with Josh, while they both scanned the apartment for any helpful clues. As Mick paced about Beth's apartment, he let himself surrender to his vamp instincts, and as he passed the staircase, he had a vision of the past. Moving to each area, the story played itself like a film in Mick's mind.

_Beth got up, and walked downstairs with her laundry. She then proceeded to the laundry, but before she got there, she went to the kitchen for a coffee. She then entered the laundry and placed her laundry into the washing machine when she heard a noise, this caused her to turn around, she noticed the box of soap had fallen to the ground. Picking it up she then proceeded back into the kitchen to get her coffee, when she was confronted by a dark figure, she was then knocked unconcious. _

Mick's blue eyes snapped open, he was right to come here, now he knew exactly what happened that day, he called Josef and recounted his vision.

"Did you see who it was?" Josef asked after Mick had finished.

"No, I could only see what he was wearing, a dark coat and hat"

Josef noticed how distressed Mick looked, he frequently ran a hand throught his hair, couldn't seem to stay still, and his blue eyes were bloodshot.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Mick, you know it's not your fault"

"How can you say that Josef, I'm supposed tp protect her, I have ever since Coraline took her. I'm supposed to be her guardian, she said so herself. I should have kept a closer eye on her, ensured she was safe-"

"Listen to me Mick, you saw her everyday, you protected her, without her even being aware of it for years. You always stayed close and watched over her, if it weren't for you she might even be dead by now, don't you think so? You're a good man Mick, a good man"

Mick's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me Josef. Mick St. John"

"Hello Mick, so I see you did involve someone"

"How do you know that?"

"I can see you Mick"

At that simple statement, Mick's eyes widened and darted across the room, looking through windows, behind curtains. A small camera hidden above the doorway leading to the livingroom caught his eye. Mick signalled to Josef, who heard the conversation, and grabbed the camera, crushing it in his hand until it resembled nothing more but a shapeless lump of silver.

"You can?" Mick asked in fake disbelief.

"There are more camera's you know Mick, everywhere"

"What do you want?"

"I have another riddle for you"

"You're sick you know that?"

"Look inside the third vase on her desk"

The line went dead. Josef moved cautiously toward Beth's office, studied the vases before slipping his hand into a vase, he pulled out a folded note. Josef unfolded the note and passed it to Mick, who read it aloud

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's another riddle"

"How can your keep going on like this Mick, he's leading you on a wild goose chase, it's almost as maddening as trying to convince a large religious mob chasing you with pitchforks, rosary beads, crosses and holy water that you're not the son of the devil"

"He said that if I don't, he'd harm Beth, I can't let that happened Josef"

Josef sighed, "Okay, but I'm coming with you this time Mick, this has to stop, it's driving you insane, but first we have to solve his latest riddle"

Mick paced the room, lost in thought.

_What can run but never sleeps…runs never sleeps…what like an animal? Something fast like a cheetah? No, no, no, not a cheetah. Has a mouth but never talks…has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps? Josef's right, this is maddening_

Mick stopped pacing the room and sat at Beth's desk. He took opened her drawers, rummaged through her paper, searched through her log books but found nothing useful. He finally gave up and rested his head in his hands, eyes closed. Josef's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What about a river?" he said as Mick opened his eyes. He slid the third vase until it was right infront of Mick. The vase depicted a scene of a large serpentine river, mangroves grew along the banks, blending into the dense forest that surrounded the area. Giant pine trees towered above the smaller trees and small boats drifted peacefully along the river. Mick picked up the vase and examined the underside, small cursive writing indicated the artist's name and the scene that he had painted.

_Los Angeles River, Los Angeles. Phillip Stanton 1875._


	8. Part VIII

A/N: Just quickly like to say, thankyou to all my lovely reviewers! You guys give me motivation!!! In case anybody was wondering, whenever Mick talks to the kidnapper, their voice is always distorted (by one of those electronical distortion devices) Oh and please feel free to take a guess in your review as to who the mystery kidnapper is...it could **be anyone. Please enjoy!**

**Part VIII**

Mick and Josef stood on a small hill, overlooking the magnificent landscape. People were everywhere, on sailing boats, fishing, swimming, having a picnic, there was even the occasional tourist taking photos of the river.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Josef asked as he looked towards a group of six women, three were sunbaking, one was on the phone and two were swimming

Mick noticed this and replied "You mean _your_ memories", shaking his head.

"You always spoiled my fun" answered Josef in fake sadness. His eyes were still scanning the women by the shores of the snake like river.

"Where to now? This is the river…" Josef trailed off as one of the women unfastened her bikini and lay down on her orange towel.

"We should split up and search the area, keep a sharp eye out, he's already murdered three women-"

At the word "women" Josef mumbled something incoherently along the lines of "Filthy…bastard, killing three innocent women, some people can only be referred to as the scum of the earth, or rather the bacteria the scum feeds off at the bottom of some abandoned pond"

"That's enough Josef, as I was saying he's already murdered three people, so just watch out for anything you might find suspicious" Mick finished.

Mick walked through the neighbouring woods while Josef searched the other side of the river. Mick scanned the trees for anything strange or out of the ordinary, the blinding sunlight shone through the gaps amongst the trees and caused Mick to instinctively flinch whenever it shone upon him. He was wearing his long black knee-length coat, his navy cap and his favorite black- tinted sunglasses. Mick's eyes scanned the surroundings, trees, trees, bushes and more trees. He closed his eyes and let his vamp senses take over. Mick began to walk, guided only by his senses, he stepped over fallen branches, roots and boulders with ease, it was as though his surroundings had been photgraphed and were now playing in his mind. After a few minutes, Mick came to a halt infront of something hard and rough, he lifted his hand to the strange surface and let his fingers glide over it, feeling the texture. Mick opened his eyes and realised what he was standing in front of.

Mick stepped back, the large egg- shaped boulder was huge, moss of every shade of green covered the surface, only small areas of the rock remained uncovered in which the true dark grey colour of the rock became visible. Another similar shaped rock stood a few metres away, covered in moss the same shade of green. Balancing on top of the two boulders, was a large, thick piece of slate. Vines hung from the flat rock, which acted as a roof. Wild flowers grew on the outside surface of the rock, almost making it invisible. Mick took a step forward and entered the cave.

_This must have formed decades ago, the thick piece of slate must have slid on top of those boulders during one of the numerous landslides in this area._

The inside of the cave was cold, wet and damp, Mick removed his cap and sunglasses and shoved them in his coat pocket. The cave only lead one direction, and Mick followed the trail. Mick inhaled through his nose, and instantly picked up the scent of a human being, the human was here just a few hours ago. Mick continued forward deep into the cave, and ten minutes later he found himself at a dead end. Carved into the stone on one of the walls was a message, Mick's eyes turned ice blue, he crouched down and read the message:

Jack be nimble  
Jack be quick  
Jack jump over  
the candlestick

Mick sensed danger and whipped around, a sharp blade had swung down from somewhere overhead, Mick crouched down as low as he could and evaded the deadly blade. The ground below Micks feet cracked in two and two circular blades made themselves visible. The blades rotated, and threatened to tear Mick to shreds. He looked up and noticed a thick piece of vine, which had attactched itself to the roof of the cave and jumped up to grab it. Mick moved along the vine, and every inch he moved forward, new blades emerged from their hiding positions. Beads of sweat formed on Mick's forehead as he moved carefully across the vine.

The entire passage that Mick had used to enter the cave was now covered in rotating blades.

_This whole place must be booby-trapped; he was the human scent I detected here a few hours ago. The scent though, it seems strangely familiar, like I definitely know this person, as though I have seen them._

Mick could see the opening to the cave now, however the vine finished and he was forced to drop back to the ground. Mick carefully advanced forward, with each step he scanned his surroundings, making sure there was no more danger to avoid. Mick had almost reached the end of the cave, the bright light shining into his eyes, he pulled out his cap and sunglasses and put them back on. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself when he stepped on something strange. Something fastened itself tightly around Mick's ankle and forced him to hang upside down from the ceiling. His cap fell from his head and hit the ground with a soft thud.

Mick struggled upside down, twisting and turning his body in a desperate attempt to break free, whatever was tied around his ankle was so tight, it had cut off all circulation to that part of his body. Running out of ideas and time, Mick swung back and forth, until he managed to become level with his ankle, Mick leaned forward, his fangs extended and he managed to bite the thick strap around his ankle. The strap cut neatly in two and Mick landed on his feet. Mick then turned on his heel and picked up his cap and walked forward, the golden light stinging his eyes, his pupils constricted, his iris' turned their normal shade or cerulean blue and his fangs contracted.

_What a waste of precious time._

Mick emerged from the dark cave and headed back to where he and Josef agreed to meet back at. As he walked Mick felt the urge to turn around and take one last glance at the rock on the side of the cave entrance. Annoyed, Mick turned on his heel and briefly glanced over at the boulder, he noticed something glitter in the sunlight. Mick walked back to the large rock and examined the shimmering substance, he brought up an index finger and touched the substance. He then brought it up to his nose.

_Blood. Fresh blood. Just a few hours old, it's probbably his, but wait, there's oestrogen in the blood, meaning it's blood from a female…Beth!_

Mick looked around, searching for anything else the kidnapper may have left behind, but found nothing. Mick turned on his heel and headed back the the river when he heard the distinct sound of bells chime. Mick turned on the spot, looking around for the source of the sound. Towering over the surrounding buildings was a high tower. The tall, thin tower looked antique, it's four walls were covered in sculptures of angels, and scenes from the bible. The high tower seemed to touch the sky, one of the walls of the heavenly building, the wall that overlook the serpentine river had a large clock, it's face was decorated in an elaborate design, it's numbers were written in roman numerals. From afar, and no doubt up close, the clock tower was truly stunning. Mick glanced down at his watch.

_We're not due to meet up for another hour, it's strange, it's like an invisible thread is pulling me towards it, like it's calling to me._


	9. Part IX

**Okay! So firstly, I've been really busy lately (you know new school year, h/w and all that) so I'm really really really sorry about that. I also think I might have a had a severe case or writers block due to my lack of beingonmycomputernesssoididntgetanychacetoactuallyqwriteanything breathes Try saying that five times fast. so anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll only update and add more riddles if I get more reviews saying they want me to continue!..or add more riddles in which case the story will only get longer. On with the story (this chapter in VERY descriptive...of the building I mean...hehehe)**

**Part VIX**

Mick stood in front of the clock tower, it's bells rung as the heavy hands rotated to finally rest on 12:00. Mick stepped forward, and pushed the large doors open, revealing a large square room, decorated with millions of paintings, sculptures and stained glass windows. In the middle of the large room, hung a great elaborate chandelier, it was lit with hundreds of tiny candels, it's arms were decirated with crystal glass that shimmered when the light from the flickering candels collided with it. To one side stood a grand staircase, it's steps were dressed in a large ruby red carpet. It lead up to the second floor of the enourmous building. Between the front door and altar, which was a large marble stone, covered in deep scarlet material. Arranged over the surface were more candels, each one unique, they all flickered when the cool breeze blew in through a nearby open stain glass window. The front of the altar was decorated with a marvelour depisction of a scene from the bible, the scene when Jesus is taken down from the cross, his mother Mary weeping by his side.

Mick tore his eyes away from the beautiful scene before him and walked towards the staircase. He felt as though a thin, delicate piece of thread was guiding him through the large building, even though he had never been here before, it was as if he knew the bluprint inside out. He finally reached the grand flight of stairs when an ear piercing scream tore through the silence, echoing through the empty tower. Mick was suddenly oblivious to his surroundings, his mind locked on the **only** thing that he was terrified of losing…

_Beth!_

Mick suddenly ran up the stairs, almost tripping due to his great speed. He felt the invisible thread that was pulling him towards something suddenly grow, it's power increased immensley and Mick soon found his feet moving on their own will. It suddenly danwed on Mick where that invisible thread was guiding him to.

_What do you do when something you know that what you want, you can never have to call your own. What do you do when you cannot help but be drawn to it, want it so badly, you cannot even bear to think about how you would manage to live without it. The feeling of being drawn to something so powerfully, the feeling of being as though you were torn in two, and you are forever pulled towards your long-lost half, a half you know you can never be reunited with. If that other half was in danger, and in dire need of you, would you be able to stay away? Would your feet lead you there against your own will, however strong you may be, your life will always feel incomnplete without them. So you must come to the conclusion sooner or later, that you cannot live without them, because you need them.They're all that matters because you can't breathe without them. That they're the only person in this world that you're terrified of losing. Because you love them._

Mick threw open the door, his eyes adjusting to the hazy gloom emitted by a distant window. Mick sucked in as much air as he could, analysing for any scent or trace of his Beth. The sweet smell of jasmine lingered in air, the last glimpse of that perfume she loved so much she wore it everywhere. Mick took cautious steps forward, one at a time, his eyes now fully adjusted he scanned his surroundings. The large rectangular room had all four walls covered in ruby wallpaper, bookcases stood back-to-back against the smooth walls and elegant pictures adorned glossy wooden tables. Two large antiquecouches, a rich golden colour stood in the centre of the room, a beautiful chandelier hung from the high ceiling, it's crystals glissened when Mick flicked on the light switch. Windows dressed in golden curtains allowed dull beams of sunlight into the room, Mick instinctively held a hand up to sheild his eyes, while candles burned brightly, their tall bluish - orange flames flickering in the gentle Autumn breeze.

A small cry emitted from behind one of the tall bookcases, this one in particular, leaned so far towards one side that it threatened to completely fall to the ground. Mick proceeded, ignoring the fact that the shelves were sqeaking from the pressure of being stacked with so many books. His highly sensitive ears went into overdrive and he was able to pinpoint the exact origin of the sound. Mick came to be standing in front of shelf no.9. Books of all colours were sprawled across the bookshelves, Mick exteneded his arm and reached for a light red book. Hesitantly, Mick opened the book, inside lay a small voice recoder, it's buttons jammed on "continous playback". Mick felt a surge of anger rise inside of him, however he quickly regained himself and flipped the book so it was back to front. A small pocket was fastened to the inner jacked of the book. Mick opened the small pocket and reached inside, a small key, about the size of a fifty cent piece lay in his open palm. Mick closed his eyes, his vamp senses overwhelming him once again. His new determination sent waves of newfound energy through his whole body like electric shocks. He knew this wild goose chase was coming to and end, he **would** find the man who took his Beth away from him, and he **would definately** kill him.

And with that, Mick's eyes snapped open, he placed the book back in it's proper place and headed towards the wine cellars, his long coat whipping out behind him, a smile on his face.

I eat reviews for breakfast!


	10. Part X

**Part X**

Beth stood by a small window, dimmed rays of sun flooded throught gaps in the curtains and illuminated small patches of the dark room. Beth felt sad, hopless, she felt as through she was dorwning in misery. Would this guy kill her? Torture her maybe or perhaps something far, far worse. She didn't want to think about it, she had to remain postitive, like she always had to as a reporter. She had been held hostage now for almost a week and had been fed only stale food and dirty water, she pitied herself. Her thoughts would occasionally drift over to Mick, had he even missed her? Had he even noticed she had gone, or maybe he preferred it this way, He always did say he shouldn't stay close to her, and it always managed to tear into Beth's heart like thin paper being torn in two.

She glanced at her surroundings, cold, musty and damp. An overpowering smell drifted about the heavy air, it was hard to pinpoint…but was that alcohol? Beth suddenly longed for a nice glass of red wine, she always loved to sit by the warm fire on a cold night, sipping a fine fruity blend. Glimpses of sunlight bathed various items scattered about the room in a golden glow. Beth walked over to a round-shaped object, her hands felt the surface, it was rounded, smooth yet bumpy. A loud sound echoed from somewhere in the darkness, and heavy footsteps bounced from wall to wall. A tall sihouette stood about a few metres from her, their breath fammed out in front of them in icy crystals, their face however, remained hidden in darkness.

"Who are you" managed Beth. Her tongue licking her lips in desperate attempt to regain feeling in them.

The figure stood ummoving, almost like a statue. Tall and thin.

"Answer me!" spat Beth, she knew exactly what she would do when she got her hands on her kidnapper, espeically after all the hell she had been through.

"B-Beth? Is that you?" asked a smooth voice, something clicked inside her head.

"M-M-Mick?" she barely answered so softly that the figure moved closer to hear her.

Beth ran forward and summoning all of her energy she threw her arms around the figure who remained shrowded in darkness. The figure wrapped their arms around her in response, Beth immediately relaxed in their arms.

"Oh Mick, thank god you're here, I didn't know what to think. I thought this psych was going to kill me, oh god Mick I owe you my life!" said Beth, all in one breath.

"I wouldn't speak too soon, now would I darling"

Beth looked up, her pupils reshaping in order for her to see the face of the person she was embracing.

"What are you talking about Mick? I-I don't understand"

"Now you mean to say that you don't remember me, your old boyfriend? I see that you've moved on since we last saw each other, I'd congratulate you, if I didn't know it wouldn't last for long"

Beth untangled her arms and pushed away the dark figure, realisation relfected in her emerald eyes. She looked up, and the figure stepped out of the darkness. Her heart almost stopped beating.

"J-J-Jo-s-sh"

"Ah, at last you remember me"

"D-D-Did you kidnap me?"

"What do you think Beth?"

"…But why, why would you do this?" Josh smiled, two larger pointy teeth became visible along in lower lip. His eyes, she realised, were no longer that handsome hazel colour, but a light blue colour, almost white.

"You see me and Mick both have something in common, we're both-" Josh was cut off.

"Vampires" finished a third voice, from somewhere in the dark room.

"Ah, how nice of you to finally join us, Mick"

Beth felt a sudden wave of relief, he was here at last, he really did care. Something glittered in the dull lighting, a sharp point clearly visible. Mick remained in the darkness, however his outline fell to the floor.

"Silver handled wooden stake, one of the finest in the world, had it impoted from Rome just for you actually"

Josh stepped forward, briefly disapperaing into the darknesso nce again before emerging dragging an almost unconcious Mick by the collar.

Beth's heart sank again for the second time that day. She fell onto her knees beside a very weak Mick. "Mick! Mick p-please talk to me, a-a-re you okay!"

"He's fine and you know it, just a little paralysed, but then again you know all about us don't you"

Beth shot a dirty look at her ex-boyfriend. "When did you become a vampire?" she spat, disgust dripping from her voice.

"Why just a few days ago, actually"

"You won't get away with this, either he'll kill you" she said motioning over to Mick, who was shaking slightly, "or I will" she finished.

"Oh I'm scared Beth, a human and a paralysed vampire, besides you know I'm stronger than he is, I'm still a newborn"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Beth, as curious as she was, she just couldn't resist asking, after all, it was in her nature to ask questions.

"Revenge" Josh answered simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Josh released Mick from his grip and vanished into the darkness, a sinister laugh echoing throughout the dark room.


	11. Part XI

**Well, this is it, the final chapter. It's all finally come to an end ...blows nose I hope you guys enjoy it and I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed my sory and everyone who has favorited me! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it! Read and review! **

**Part XI**

Beth has succeeded in removing the wooden stake from Mick's chest and was now sitting quietly on top of an upturned wooden barrel, waiting for him to regain himself.

"Thanks Beth" came Mick's voice, he was on his feet now and slowly approaching her.

"You've saved me countless times, hardly a big deal, besides I should thank you for coming here" answered Beth, hoping that she was the reason why he was here.

Mick smiled, causing the edges of Beth's lips to also turn up into a smile.

"I have to go after him Beth, after what he did to you, after what he did to those innocent women, he has to be stopped before-"

"Three women, what did he do to three women?" interrupted Beth, her eyes wide with curiousity.

"He tortured them to death with a serrated blade" answered Mick, his eyes fixed on the floor he stood on. He chanced a glance over at Beth, her face showed signs of disbelief at first, however that soon changed when a sad expression distorted her beautiful features.

"You have to kill him" Beth stated simply, as she rose to her feet, and walked closer towards Mick.

"But don't you love him?" asked Mick with false curiousity, he knew she could never love a murderer, not after all the pain and sufferring she had seen sprawled across the faces of murder victim's parents.

"No…" answered Beth, she was now standing directly in front of Mick, he could almost feel her hot breath on his face, a deep shiver rolled down his spine.

"I love someone else Mick…" Beth continued stepping closer to Mick. Mick felt his soul tear into shreads, how could she ever love him back?

"And that person's you, Mick" Mick almost lost his balance. Had he heard her correctly? Did the love of his life just declare her love for him?

"M-M-Me?" asked Mick in honest disbelief.

"You're not a monster Mick, you've never killed an innocent man, you've never tortured three women or kidnapped anyone, you, Mick are not a monster, Josh is." answered Beth as she rose to her toes so she was level with him

"And I love you, not him, or anyone else" her soft lips engulfed his, her sweet scnet filled his nose, his sense dulled to the point where he was no longer concious of his surroundings, all he could feel was her. Beth placed her arms around his waist and embraced him tighly, her body moulding into his like a piece in a jigsaw puzzle. A perfect fit. Mick felt as though he had been healed, his worries were swept away by her words and his fractured soul intact again from her touch. Mick returned the embrace and their kiss lasted for an eternity to them, before they were forced apart in dire need of air.

Her emerald eyes gazed up into his cerulean ones, her eyes always bore deep into his soul.

Mick took a deep breath "I love you too Beth." A warm smile spread across her delicate features, she planted a quick kiss on his lips before she walked over to the far corner of the room and picked up the discarded weapon.

"Well, now that that's settled, howabout we go show Josh how much we love him?" asked Beth, a strange, foreign, almost murderous glint in her eyes.

"I like the way you think" answered Mick, as he found himself smiling again.

Together, they left the cold, dark room and were off into the darkness hand in hand.

Somewhere in the distance an ear piercing scream ripped through the silence of the deserted city streets. Come sunrise, the busy city would be free of at least one criminal, his name was Josh, and forever he would remain as silent as the grave.

The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts all on a summer's day;  
The Knave of Hearts he stole the tarts and took them clean away.  
The King of Hearts called for the tarts and beat the Knave full sore  
The Knave of Hearts brought back the tarts and  
vowed he'd steal no more

**Fin.**

**Loved it hated it? I eat reviews for breakfast!**


End file.
